1912
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Put the boho's on the Titanic and what do you get? Love, drama and humor. Coauthored with LOSTrocker. Canon couples, it will mostly focus on MoJo and MarkPhoebe tho...Benny is even in this! Come take a look! Complete.
1. Prologue

**Hello! So _LOSTrocker_ and I decided to team up again for another Rent story. This one is going to take place on the Titanic!**

**Pairings: MoJo, Mark/Phoebe, Collins/Angel and Roger/Mimi. (If some of you don't remember Phoebe...she is a character _LOSTrocker_ and I created for Mark.)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rent. We also do not own Titanic. (We will probably base some of this story from the movie, but we will try and change it up a little) We are pretty much just having fun with the Rent characters and throwing them on the Titanic...**

**This is mostly a Mark/Phoebe, MoJo story...just to give you a heads up. Other characters will be in this (even Benny) But it will mostly involve MoJo, Mark, and Phoebe.**

**Okay so now on with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:

Joanne had a feeling she would regret this later because she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back, even after all these years, but it was too late to turn back now. Alexi Darling and a camera crew from Buzzline were all ready set up in her home ready to interview.

"Thanks again for letting us share you're story." Ms. Darling said for the millionth time since her arrival.

"You're welcome dear." she replied.

"I'm glad we found you." Alexi complimented. "After all nearly 1,500 lost their lives in that infamous accident."

"I see you did your homework." said Joanne.

"I researched a lot Ms. Jefferson, it's my job." Alexi told her proudly.

"I see, well, I'm afraid researching is much different then actually experiencing it." Joanne corrected her, wiping the smirk off of the reporters face. "Are we ready to begin?"

Alexi nodded, whatever this woman wanted, she would get. She would not lose this one. There weren't many survivors to tell this story and if she lost Ms. Jefferson, her bigger bosses would not be too pleased with her. This story was too great to lose.

"Yes,"

"Okay, ready in one, two, three." a crew member said to Alexi and he cued her  
to start.

"Alexi Darling with Buzzline here live at the home of Joanne Jefferson. Now, the name might not be a household one, but trust me my friends after you hear her story, her name will be known because Ms. Joanne Jefferson is a survivor of one of the most tragic accidents in history - the Titanic." Alexi introduced. "Care to take us back Ms. Jefferson?"

Joanne closed her eyes. The ship was still fresh her mind. It was big, beautiful... One of the grandest ships in the world... She reopened her eyes to face Alexi. "On April 10, 1912, my stepbrother Benny, his fiancée Phoebe, and myself stepped foot on the Titanic and that's when it all began..."

Slowly but surely Joanne would tell her story and tell them all her experience on the Titanic...

TBC...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PS. This will be a little bit of a crossover with the movie. Don't be surprised if you see Jack or Rose lurking around in the story...;) **

**So again. We don't own Rent, or Titanic!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joanne stepped out of the car, taking the hand of her butler. "Thank you Gregory." She kindly smiled, and then quickly took notice of the huge ship that was docked next to her.

"Big isn't it?" Benny her step brother commented, while he held onto his fiancée's hand.

Joanne nodded, unable to say a word.

"Phoebe?" Benny asked while he picked up a suit case.

"Huge." Phoebe smiled. "I can't wait to get on."

"Come along." Benny's mother said, and then glared at Benny who was holding onto his suit case. "Put that down dear…that's what the staff is for."

Benny smirked and nodded. "Gregory! Come take care of this."

"Right away sir." The butler said and quickly picked up the man's suit case.

Joanne shook her head in disgust towards her step brother. He was only in her life because his mother married her father for their money. The only good thing that came out of it was Phoebe, her future sister-in law. _"Poor Phoebe."_ She thought. The girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Come explore with me Joanne." Phoebe brightly smiled and grabbed her hand.

"There will be no exploring." A voice from behind the two said, a female voice, also known as Phoebe's mother. "You'll get your dress dirty, you don't want to look bad in front of your future husband and family do you?"

"No mother…" Phoebe said and bowed her head.

"I'll make sure she stays clean." Benny smiled and once again took Phoebe's hand, squeezing it tightly to show her who was boss. Benny leaned into Phoebe's ear. "Say sorry to your mother dear…"

Phoebe didn't know what she did wrong, but she learnt never to disobey Benny or her mother. "Sorry mother."

Her mother smiled. "Let's carry on and get on this ship. I want to get settled in right away."

"Pretty isn't it kitten?" Joanne's father said with a grin, causing Joanne to grin along.

"Beautiful." Joanne said.

"Well come on lets follow your brother and get on." Her father said, and Joanne frowned at the words. She did not like referring to Benny as her brother.

Across the dock, all the third class passengers were waiting to go through the check in process.

"It's huge!" Collins grinned while extending his arms to show just how huge he was taking about.

"More than huge." Maureen chimed it. "It's gigantic!"

"Angel kiss him before the two turn this into a competition of who can come up with the better word for huge." Roger said slightly annoyed.

"With pleasure!" Angel chirped and wrapped his arms around Collins, giving him a sweet kiss.

"How can you be grumpy?" Mimi asked her husband. "We're just about to get on one of the biggest ships in the world."

"Did you know they say it's unsinkable too?" Mark added from behind them.

"Then why do they have all those life boats on there?" Maureen added.

"Decoration." Mark shrugged with a smirk.

"I can't wait to get on." Mimi smirked with an excited bounce.

"I can't wait to mess around with the first class passengers." Collins chuckled. "And it's not like they can do anything about it…where will they put me in Titanic jail?"

"What if they throw you off the ship!?" Angel said with fret. "Collins be good!"

"Don't worry Ang, I'll be there with him." Maureen said while elbowing Collins in the gut.

"That makes me feel so much better." Angel sighed his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It sure will be a fun adventure." Mark smiled while he gazed up at the ship, thinking about how lucky he was to actually make it onto the Titanic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just want to point this out so no one gets confused. **

**Benny's mother married Joanne's father. (More for his money than for love) **

**So we will sometimes refer to her as Mrs. Coffin-Jefferson...i just wanted to let you know incase you were confused in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Boredom was all ready starting to sink in as Phoebe watched the staff help the family settle into their rooms. She wanted to help them but knew better not to. Her mother along with her new mother in law would have a fit if she even lifted a finger. It was always a hard task to please her mothers. She was so concerned with them that she jumped back into reality when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her out into the halls.

It took a moment to realize who it was. "Joanne, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked her. "You wanted to explore the ship right, so that's what we're going to do."

Phoebe smiled. She wasn't too thrilled with her arranged marriage. Benny was a first class asshole and she didn't think too highly of his mother either. However, she loved Joanne and her father was a very nice gentleman. She had a feeling that she and Joanne would become very close.

"Now we must not get our dresses dirty." Phoebe replied in a mock tone. Joanne laughed and off the two went to explore just as the ship pulled away from the dock.

In one of the third class bunks Mark, Maureen, Roger, and Mimi were getting their selves settled, but Maureen was all ready becoming restless.

"I'm bored." She whined

"The ship just left and you're complaining?" Roger asked.

Maureen punched him.

"Ow," he said and rubbed his shoulder where Maureen had hit him. "She just hit your man." Roger said to Mimi.

"Point being?" Mimi asked playfully. "You deserved it."

Roger turned to Mark. "A little help here."

Mark grinned. "I can't do anything. It's not like we can hit them back."

"Says you." Roger said and surprised Mimi by tackling her to the bed.

"Okay, could you guys at least wait till were asleep before you start doing anything." Mark pleaded with them.

"Could you use a third party?" Maureen asked with a smirk.

"No." answered Mimi and Roger at the same time.

"Downers." she teased them.

"Hello bitches!" Collins said as he and Angel entered their room.

"Thank God, the fun has arrived!" Maureen declared and hugged Collins.

"You know it." he said with a huge smile. "So, who's up for some fun?"

"I'm so in!" Maureen answered first.

Mimi pushed Roger off of her. "Me too!"

"Guys?" Angel asked Mark and Roger.

"No, I want to rest up first." answered Mark and got himself comfortable on one of the beds. "Maybe later."

"Same here." Roger added and followed Mark's actions.

"Fun suckers." Mimi teased them. Roger threw his pillow at her and she caught it and threw it back at him. "Fine. We'll be back later." Mimi told her husband and off the trouble markers went.

"So, are we going to claim them if they get caught?" Mark asked Roger once they were gone.

"Nope." Roger answered playfully and shut his eyes so he could get some peace before their friends got back.

"Let's go in here!" Joanne suggested when she spotted a new door. Up top, Joanne and Phoebe were zig zagging their way through the ships many hallways and passages. It was like a maze. It wasn't long before they found some stairs and made their way to the third class level. Phoebe was starting to get a little nervous.

"Jo, I think we should go back."

"But we just got down here!" Joanne said. "Who knows what lurks down here."

"Exactly." Phoebe replied.

"That's why you wanted to explore, remember."

"I know, I know, but I think we've been gone too long." Phoebe noted. "Our  
mothers are going to whoop us good."

Joanne laughed. "We're too old to be whooped don't you think?"

"You'd be surprised." Phoebe said to herself.

Joanne couldn't ignore the sadness in her soon to be sister's face. "All right, let's go back." Joanne said and took her hand and tried to lead them back to their room.

"Jo, we should be there by now." said Phoebe as they made their way back through the maze. "I think-"

"No, don't say it." Joanne said.

"Lost." finished Phoebe.

"Not good." Joanne said.

"Well, well," a new male voice said to them. "Look what we have here."

Joanne and Phoebe turned to to face four third class passengers. Three were females and one was male. This would be the first time Joanne Jefferson would lock eyes with Maureen Johnson.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It looks like we found ourselves some first class passengers." Collins smirked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew their dresses!" Angel squealed and hid her eyes on Collins chest.

"Who dresses you, your mother?" Mimi snorted.

"Actually yes…" Phoebe shyly said her eyes squinted in Angel's direction. "Is that a boy dressed in…"

"Don't stare!" Joanne said and pulled Phoebe back.

"Well that one is staring at you." Phoebe replied while pointing towards Maureen.

Maureen shook her head clear and pulled her eyes from Joanne. "So Collins…what should we do with them? They are after all in third class territory."

"We have the right to explore this ship." Joanne said. "Where were you all headed anyways? First class?"

"Maybe we wanted to explore too." Mimi shrugged.

"Maureen idea!" Collins said and pulled his friend to the side, leaving Angel and Mimi to stare down Phoebe and Joanne.

"What is it?" Maureen whispered.

"Let's befriend them." Collins said. "They are first class passengers, think of all the access we will get with them being our friends?"

Maureen thought about it for moment and then nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

The two joined the other four, this time with smiles on their faces.

"I'm Maureen Johnson." Maureen smirked and held out her hand.

"And I'm Collins…Tom Collins, but my friends call me Collins."

Angel and Mimi eyed the two, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why were they making friends with these people, first class people always looked down on the third class. Shrugging Angel and Mimi went a long with it and introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Joanne and this is Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you." Maureen winked towards Joanne.

Joanne was a little taken back by Maureen, but she for some reason wanted to get to know her more. She didn't know why, and wanted to find out.

"Can you show us around?" Joanne asked.

"Joanne!" Phoebe scolded. "I thought we were heading back? Mother is not going to be happy that we are missing."

"She's your mother." Joanne said. "And the other mother is just my step. I don't care what she thinks."

"Come on." Maureen said well holding out her hand. "Are you coming?"

Joanne hesitated at first, but soon reached out grabbing hold of Maureen's soft, warm, inviting hand. Phoebe huffed at first, but she quickly took hold of Joanne, and let their new friends show them around. About a half hour later they made it to third class rooms.

"And this is where we sleep." Collins announced proudly as he showed the two girls their living arrangements.

Phoebe and Joanne frowned. It was really small compared to what they were staying in.

"You guys back so soon?" Roger asked while sitting up in his bed.

"This is my husband." Mimi grinned while greeting him with a kiss.

Roger looked up noticing two strangers. "I'm Roger." He shook their hands.

"And that's Mark." Maureen said pointing to the other bed.

"Hi." Mark waved shyly.

"So everyone else is a couple. Does that mean Mark and Maureen are dating?" Phoebe asked curiously, hoping the answer was no. The moment she saw Mark, she felt the need to kiss him.

Maureen laughed. "We used to date…but it didn't work out."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked wanting the entire story.

"He walked in on her with another woman." Roger bluntly answered.

"Dude, they don't even know me yet, why do you have to blurt shit like that out?" Maureen asked. "What if they kill me because I like women?!"

"It's okay, Joanne is just like you." Phoebe said, and then quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes shifted to Joanne who was blushing and glaring at her.

"You don't do dick either?" Maureen perked up. "Well I still do…but I like women too."

"You like anything that walks." Collins chuckled.

Joanne shook her head and quickly changed the subject, her eyes averting to Mark. "She cheated on you and you are still friends with her? That is absurd."

Mark shrugged. "It's hard to let her go."

"You should know." Maureen smirked at Joanne and looked down towards their still interlaced fingers. "You haven't let go of me since I first grabbed your hand."

Joanne quickly pulled her hand away and looked at Phoebe. "Come Phoebe we should head back now."

"So soon?" Mark asked and quickly stood up. "You just got here."

"Come on." Joanne said while taking Phoebe's hand and pulling her away.

Phoebe eyed Mark. "I'm sorry…maybe I'll see you around on the ship?"

With out another word the two girls vanished down the hall and were out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just want to say that we the authors of this story, know this is taking place in 1912, and clearly people wouldn't be to fond of Angel being in drag, and Maureen and Joanne being a lesbian couple, but like one reviewer said this is fan fiction...so please bear with us and just go along with it... it would be greatly appreciated...THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Where the hell have you been?" Benny demanded when Joanne and Phoebe returned.

"Leave us." Benny ordered his stepsister.

"Like hell," she retorted.

Phoebe gave Joanne a pleaded look, telling her with her eyes it would be best if she left. She didn't want her to get hurt too, which she knew she would. Joanne sighed and unwillingly left to go face her stepmother and father.

"You have some nerve doing what you did." Benny said to her. "Right after mother told you not to."

"I just wanted to see the ship." replied Phoebe but it earned her a slap across the face.

"Hold your tongue." he snapped at her.

Phoebe placed a hand on her face where it now stung.

"From now on you will be in my sight at all times. You will not leave like you did, understand?" that was more of a demand then a question. "Now, you will apologize to your mother and we can forget this whole mess ever happened, right dear?"

Benny leaned in to kiss her but she stepped back, but that didn't stop him. He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely on the lips. When he was done, he pushed her away like she was nothing and stormed out of the suite to see how things were going with Joanne.

Phoebe sank to her knees. She didn't like this arranged marriage, but it was not her say. It was all her mother's doing. She was money hungry and what her mother wanted, she got. No matter what the cost.

"Are you all right miss?" Gregory extended a helping hand to his newest boss and helped her to her feet.

Phoebe smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine." she lied, she was far from it.

"PHOEBE!" yelled her mother. "Excuse me." she took her leave and went to face the wraith of her mother.

Below, Collins was enjoying himself teasing his friends. "You couldn't take your eyes off her." he said to Maureen.

"Who wouldn't?" Maureen asked. "Did you see her? She was gorgeous! I'd fuck her in a minute!"

"Maureen, honestly." said Mark. That was the thing that got to him about Maureen. She was so blunt.

"Oh, you're fussing at me?" she questioned playfully. "You should talk."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, knowing all too well what they meant.

"Phoebe would be a good investment for you Marky!" Angel teased.

"Yeah, he could actually get laid." added Roger.

"Or the money." Collins said. "Think of it bro, you would be living on easy street!"

"You know, I really don't have to take this. I'm getting some air." Mark told them and stormed out.

"Hey, we were only fooling!" Collins called after him but Mark was all ready gone.

In her mother's room, Phoebe just nodded and agreed to what ever her mother fussed about. It was better that way. She was just like Benny, if not out spoken. Phoebe would pay for it in a physical way. In the end, Phoebe apologized to her mother.

"Good." her mother told her. "Now, get changed. We have a dinner to go to tonight, and I want you to act accordingly."

"Yes mother." agreed Phoebe and she went off to get ready for dinner. About a half an hour later the first class passengers were gathered in the dinning hall. They each had their own table decorated with the finest dishes, silver wear, and glasses. The dinner was being served and people chatted about their latest investments. The same chatter Phoebe was use to hearing.

"Look at that awful woman." Mrs. Coffin eyed a heavy set woman talking with the captain. "Molly Brown, husband struck gold somewhere. Not a way to earn a decent penny."

Phoebe couldn't believe it. Mrs. Coffin even disowned her own if they didn't earn it the honest way, but then again that was the Coffins for you. They could find a reason to look down on anyone who wasn't worthy enough to be in their league.

"Are you all right?" Joanne asked with concern. She could tell something was the matter with Phoebe. "I can see my stepbrother left his mark on you."

Phoebe covered the fresh mark on her face. "I thought I covered that better." She said worriedly. She pulled out her rouge and quickly added more to the bruise and it slowly hid itself away in the makeup.

"That bastard." Joanne whispered. "I'm sorry Phoebe."

"Don't apologize for something you did not do." she whispered.

"It is not nice to gossip at the table." Benny reminded the two girls in a whisper.

Joanne sent him a glare. God, she couldn't stand that man. She wished she could throw him over board. It might be worth going to jail for riding the world of this son of a bitch. "Well, it is not nice to hit someone either." Joanne told him hotly.

"Joanne." warned Phoebe harshly but Joanne paid her no mind. Benny was about to retort but someone stopped him. It was a fellow passenger who wanted to discuss politics with him. He gladly took the man up and excused himself from the table but before he left he warned Phoebe not to move.

Phoebe could feel tears wail up in her eyes, which Joanne could see. "I need air." Phoebe told her quietly, sadness echoed all in her voice.

"Then go." she said. "Don't worry I'll take care of my dear brother. I'll find some more of his kind to distract him."

"Thank you." Phoebe replied and took her change to escape when everyone else at the table had their mind on something else.

Out on deck, Mark finally had some peace away from his taunting friends, but the truth was, they were right, but he would never admit that. There was indeed something about Phoebe that he couldn't get his mind off of. He liked her but he knew better. There was no way in hell that it would ever happen. The social class barrier blocked them and he didn't know if she liked him.  
After all what did he have to offer someone like her? Nothing.

Phoebe ran to the other end of the ship. It was dark and cold and hardly anyone was out tonight. Hardly. She did notice someone.

"Phoebe?" Mark questioned with concern when he saw the first class passenger running towards his direction.

Phoebe stopped in her path. "Mark, right?"

"Right." he said. Then Mark studied her. She looked upset. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry I just don't feel like talking right now." she replied and went to the railing.

Phoebe looked down at the water. The ocean crashed against the ship as it sailed along. The dark waters were tempting. If she jumped would anyone actually give a damn? Well, Joanne would but she would get over it... If she jumped it would all be over. No more little rich girl stuck in a world of hell. Mark was there. Something told him to stay behind, and he was glad he did.

He didn't like her looking over the rail as far as she was. She could fall overboard. He went to her and pulled her away from the railing, causing her to scream because she had no idea that he was still there.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded in a yell.

"What does it look like?" Mark returned. "I'm helping you."

"Why bother?!" Phoebe yelled him.

"I don't know but I know one thing, I'm not leaving until you come further away from the rail." he stated matter-of-factly, not letting her go. Phoebe caught his eye. He meant it.

"What's going on here?" with all the commotion, the Titanic police came running and the two had no idea that Phoebe's screaming caused them to come.

"You've got to be kidding." Mark said.

"Let her go." one of the policeman demanded of Mark and he did so. "Get the Titanic Guard."

While one police did that another went to alert her family. Benny, Joanne, and her mother came running to the scene.

"What happened?" Joanne asked with concern. Then she noticed she was not alone. "Mark?"

The police cuffed Mark. "Please, no that's not necessary." Phoebe pleaded with the Guard once he was before them.

"What right do you have touching another man's wife?" Benny asked Mark hotly.

"That's not what happened." said Phoebe. "I was trying to get a better look at how the ship works and I would have slipped if Mr. Uh..." she looked at Mark for help with his last name.

"Cohen." he answered calmly.

"Mr. Cohen hadn't pulled me back."

Benny pulled her aside. "I told you not to run off." he warned her.

"Then the boy is a hero." the Guard said and told the policemen to uncuff Mark.

"Perhaps a reward for him." suggested Joanne.

Benny glared at her.

"What, he deserves something for saving your beloved wife."

Wife? That caught Mark's attention. It seemed another object was in his way. His chances of winning her were beyond him now.

"Fiancé'." Phoebe corrected quickly.

"Fine, five dollars should do you good." Benny said rather angrily. He hated charity and passed five bucks to the boy.

"Is that all?" Joanne asked, loving every minute of it.

"Joanne, enough." warned Phoebe's mother.

"I would think she was worth more." Mark said but he regretted saying it. Damn, he thought. Where did that come from? He knew he was in for a killing now and her soon to be husband would be doing the killing. Phoebe smiled at him. Then looked towards Benny. He was angry.

"All right then, come join us for dinner and you can entertain us with your story."

"Well, I think we should get my future sister inside don't you?" Joanne asked. "It's freezing out here. You should go in too Mark."

Mark nodded. He knew this was his cue to leave before Benny got any ideas. He took one last look at Phoebe, who gave him a small smile before he finally left the scene. Mark had no idea, but by pulling her back he'd all ready won her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LOSTrocker's favorite scene from the movie, turned into a Phoebe/Mark moment. Again...we do not own Titanic or Rent. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So they were going to arrest you for saving that girls life?" Mimi asked, while clutching onto to Roger's arm. "That's so mean."

Mark shrugged. "But they didn't."

"It just goes to show how bitchy first class people really are." Roger said.

"Not all of them. Joanne practically made Phoebe's fiancé give me a reward. I don't think Joanne likes him very much…" Mark said, and then pondered the last thought.

"Hold up…Phoebe has a fiancé?" Maureen asked.

Mark's face fell a little. "Yeah, but I don't know. She almost seems sad to be with him."

"What about Joanne?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know." Mark said. "I do know that that asshole Benny is her step-brother."

Maureen nodded. Ever since she met Joanne, she couldn't stop thinking about her.

"So what was the reward?" Collins asked.

"Five dollars…and dinner…tomorrow night." Mark said.

"First class dinner?!" Roger asked. "Mark you can't go! Did you tell them you couldn't go?"

"Not exactly." Mark said. "I want to see Phoebe again."

"Oh man Mark you've got to be kidding me. She is first class; you're third, nothing is going to happen. For all you know they just invited you there so they can make fun of how poor you are." Roger explained.

"Don't listen to him." Mimi said. "You're going, and you're going to have a good time."

"And you're going to sneak some food back for us." Collins said.

"And I'm going to dress you!" Angel chirped.

"And I'm coming with you." Maureen added, and all eyes fell on her.

"No you're not." Mark, Mimi and Angel all said at once, while Collins and Roger smiled rather amused by the idea of Maureen going to a first class dinner.

"Come on…I want to see that Joanne girl again." Maureen said. "Please…Marky?"

"No." Mark said. "You'll make a fool of me, with stories about how we used to date."

"Plus sugar, you're not invited." Angel kindly said while placing a hand on the diva's shoulder. "It's rude to just show up."

"Fine." Maureen pouted. "Can you at least tell Joanne a little bit about me?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

The next night came all to fast for Mark. He nervously stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. He was surprised Angel had a suit for him to wear, and he wasn't going to lie, he looked good.

"Why Mr. Cohen, you're looking mighty handsome tonight." Maureen smirked from the doorway, causing Mark to blush just a little.

"Thanks." Mark said. "It really looks okay?"

Maureen nodded. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were first class."

Mark smiled. "So…how do I exactly greet Phoebe when I see her?"

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No." Mark bluntly replied. "I'm a nervous wreck."

"Well…" Maureen said while she straightened her back and stood tall. "Straighten your shoulders, and hold out your arm so she can loop it."

Mark did as he was told. "Like this?"

Maureen nodded and looped her arm through his. "You got it. Oh…and maybe give the back of her hand a little kiss…" Maureen added with dreamy eyes. "I always thought that was kind of romantic."

Mark watched Maureen for a moment, surprised the diva thought anything was romantic, but soon he shook his head clear and put on his coat. "Okay I better get going."

"Good luck." Maureen said and patted him on the back.

All his other friends wished him luck, and he was soon sent on his way.

"Do you think he'll show?" Phoebe asked Joanne as the two headed to the main dinning room.

Joanne smirked. She could tell Phoebe was falling for this guy, which was a way better pick than Benny. Her eyes then fell on Mark who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking as nervous as ever. Joanne nudged Phoebe and pointed. "I think he showed."

Phoebe grinned, took a deep breath and descended down the stairs. "Mark?"

Mark quickly turned around and smiled at how gorgeous Phoebe looked. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Phoebe blushed, and let Mark take her hand and kiss the back of it, causing Phoebe to smile even more.

Joanne walked by just in time to hear Mark say, "Maureen told me to do that."

Joanne smiled at the name. _Maureen_, she sure did leave an impression.

"Ah Cohen." Benny's voice could be heard. "You showed."

"Nice to see you again too." Mark said and greeted him with a hand shake, as well as Phoebe's mother, and future mother-in-law.

"Shall we eat?" Mr. Jefferson's voice called out as he held out his arm for his wife to hold on to.

Mr. Jefferson and Mrs. Coffin-Jefferson led the way, followed by Benny, and Phoebe's mother.

"May I?" Joanne asked and looped Mark's free arm.

"Yes you may." Mark smirked, and he Phoebe and Joanne headed for the table.

Joanne was nice enough to coach Mark through most of dinner, while Phoebe and Mark exchanged smiles.

"So Mr. Cohen." Mr. Jefferson asked causing the table to go quiet. "You rescued my future daughter-law's life. You deserve to share your story."

Mark nervously began to shake, so Joanne leaned into him to whisper, "It's okay, he isn't that hard to win over, it's the mothers and Benny you should worry about."

"That makes me feel better." Mark said with a shaky voice. He looked up making eye contact with everyone. Not only was Phoebe's family gathered with them, but friends of the family as well, and soon Mark shared his story, and talked about his own family…the boho's.

"Nice story Cohen." Benny said while standing up. "Would you like to share more while we have cigars?" He asked only to be polite in front of his friends and family, he really could careless about Mark.

"No thanks, I must be going." Mark said. "It was really nice dinning with you."

"Very well." Mr. Jefferson said and stood up along with the other men at the table. "Ladies if you'll excuse us." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, and soon all the men were gone, leaving the ladies and Mark alone.

Mark was the next to stand, giving Joanne a hug, and Phoebe a kiss. "Nice meeting you." He then eyed everyone else. "You all as well."

"Bye Mark." Phoebe said with a longing look in her eyes, sad he was leaving so soon.

Joanne and Phoebe stayed for a while, until Joanne stood up and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"We're going to head back to our room now." Joanne announced, and everyone nodded and let the two leave.

Outside the dinning room, Maureen and Collins stood each smoking a cigarette waiting for Mark to come out.

"There he is." Collins said and grabbed Mark by the back of the collar. "So how did it go?"

Mark sighed. "As good as it could have. Some of those people are so uptight; it's hard to believe Phoebe was raised like that."

"What about Joanne?" Maureen asked.

"What about me?" a voice from behind them asked, and all three turned around to face Phoebe and Joanne.

"Uh…" Maureen was unable to produce a smile.

"Hi Mark." Phoebe grinned. "Sorry we didn't get to talk much at dinner."

"It's okay." Mark said.

Maureen took an inhale of her cigarette and blew it out, a smile hit her lips as a plan formed in her mind. "So…" She began while throwing her cigarette on the ground to put it out, her eyes then locked onto Joanne's. "You two want to go to a real party?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The party in third class was more entertaining than the boring dinning hall upstairs. "This is a real party." Joanne complimented.

Maureen looked at her in awe. Impressed she would know what a real party was.

"What?" Joanne asked with a laugh, catching her eye. "You don't think a first class girl doesn't go out?"

"No, you just don't seem like the type of girl who would know how to party." Replied Maureen.

"Then let me show you how it's done. Come on!" Then without a warning Joanne took Maureen's hand and they headed off to the dance floor where others were moving madly across the floor.

"That's my future sister." Phoebe said proudly.

"Oh, I can see her causing tons of trouble with that uptight family of hers." Collins remarked watching Joanne as she twirled Maureen about.

"Collins." warned Mark. Phoebe just laughed.

"It's okay." she assured him. "You have know idea."

Mark heard a touch of sadness in her voice as she said that, so did the others.

"C'mon chica lets me and you dance." Angel suggested with a friendly hand.

"Me, oh no, I couldn't possibly." said Phoebe.

"C'mon." urged Collins.

"I really don't know the steps to these dances." Phoebe informed them.

"That's the point, there are no steps." Mark told her with a smile.

"Great, not another word." Angel said and took Phoebe to the dance floor.

Mark and Collins laughed. It wasn't long before Phoebe was laughing and enjoying herself. It was the first time that Mark actually could see that. It seemed she was more comfortable here then with her own up top.

"All right, all right, I need a drink." Phoebe said to Angel a few minutes later. "And a breather."

"Mark, get your girl a drink!" yelled Angel as she pulled Phoebe off the dance floor back to where Mark and Collins were standing.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Mark asked Phoebe as he passed her a drink.

"Are you kidding?" questioned Phoebe with a laugh. "Joanne isn't the only one who knows how to cause trouble." she informed him and took a swing of the fresh drink in her hands.

"MARK! MARK!" Mimi called out to her friend as she made her way over. Then she noticed Phoebe. "Ah, I know who you are."

"Phoebe, may I present the lovely Mimi." Mark took it upon himself to take care of introductions.

"Nice to meet you again." Mimi said, extending her hand.

Phoebe took it into her own. "You too."

"What do you think of our lovely aboad?" joked Mimi.

"The best I've seen, hardly any rats." complimented Phoebe with a smirk and a wink. "Just my fiancé upstairs."

Mimi laughed. "I like her." Then she turned her attention back to Mark. "Rog is getting ready to play."

"Should we cover our ears?" Joked Collins.

"Hush baby, he's not that bad." Angel said.

"Speak for yourself." Mark teased.

"Who's Roger again?" Phoebe asked.

"My husband." Mimi answered proudly. "Oh look, there he is!" Mimi pointed out just as Roger joined the Irish band.

"Ready mate?" Patrick, the lead singer of the band asked him.

"Let's do this." he answered with a smile and the band started to play a jig.

"He's good." complimented Phoebe as she watched Roger play. His fingers danced across the guitar he held in hands. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing.

"Ha, Roger has a fan." laughed Collins. "He'll love her."

The jig soon died down and the band took it down a bit to a slower melody. More couples joined the dance floor for a slow dance. Angel nudged Mark, cueing him to ask Phoebe to dance.

Mark wasn't good at these kind of things. "Um, would you... I mean, uh..." he stammered.

Phoebe smiled. He was really cute when he was so nervous. Benny was so sure of himself. It was nice to know not all people had their noses in the air and were so sure of themselves.

"What the boy is trying to ask you is would you like to dance with him?" Mimi helped Mark out a little bit, which he was more then thankful.

"I'd like that." Phoebe answered that and she extended her arm so Mark could loop his own so they could be intertwined together. Mark smiled and took her to the dance floor.

"That's my boy." Collins said with a smile.

"And you're mine. Dance with me." Angel requested.

"Milady." Collins offered his arm to her and talked in a fake English accent which caused Mimi and Angel to laugh because it wasn't a very good one.

Mimi was left alone but she didn't mind. Her and her husband would be doing their own special kind of dancing later on that evening. For now she would enjoy watching her friends enjoying their evening. "

Look at that?" Maureen said eyeing Mark and Phoebe.

Joanne smiled when her eyes spotted Phoebe and Mark on the dance floor. She could see how happy Phoebe was, which was a rare thing these days. This had disaster written all over it, but she knew if it all was a wreck later on, this night would have made it all worth it.

"Is this okay?" Mark asked as he put her arms around her.

"Yes, it's fine." she assured him. Unlike her fiancé's hands, which were rough and hard when he touched her, Mark's were more gentle and warm. Soon they were both gliding across the dance floor. Phoebe was impressed by the way he danced.

"Where did you learn to dance like this Cohen?" she asked him.

"You're not the only one full of surprises." he answered her with a smirk and a dip.

"Whoa," she said with a laugh as he brought her back.

He gave her a head rush but she didn't mind it. It was the good kind, not the bad kind. Phoebe let her head rest on Mark's shoulders. It was nice here. She didn't want to let go of him or this moment. As they danced the world around them faded until it was only the two of them.

In the dinning hall the ladies were still gossiping away. Phoebe's mother noticed her daughter and Joanne's absence. She didn't like that. She called upon Gregory and ordered him to find them and bring them back to where they belong. He had no choice but to obey her orders.

Gregory knew where he would find Phoebe and Joanne, third class deck, and sure enough he was right. He smiled when his eyes landed on Joanne who was in the hands of a beautiful dark haired woman, and Phoebe who was in the arms of the Mark fellow who saved her life. It was true it was wrong what they were both doing but he couldn't be happier for them. He hated the way the family treated the girls. He hated to interrupt their happiness but he had to.

"Excuse Miss. Jefferson." Gregory went to Joanne first. "I'm sorry but Phoebe's mother is seeking the both of you. You must return. I'm sorry but I don't want you to get into any more trouble then you will all ready be in."

"Who is this guy?" Maureen asked hotly.

"Maureen, it's all right. This is our butler Gregory."

"A butler?" Maureen asked. "Damn, you are loaded."

"Gregory, this is my friend Maureen." Joanne introduced kindly.

Gregory gave Maureen a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Must he do that?" Maureen asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with the bowing. After all she wasn't the rich one. So, she took out her hand and took his. "Nice to meet you Greg."

Gregory smiled as the two shook hands. He liked the girl, but he had to part from her handshake because it hurt a little. "Please, we must get going." He urged Joanne.

"Do you really have to go?" Maureen pouted.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Joanne apologized but Maureen wouldn't let Joanne leave so easily.

Maureen pulled her into a loving embrace and without a warning, she planted her lips upon hers in a passionate kiss, taking Joanne's breath away. This caused a couple of cheers from their friends around them. Joanne blushed when they parted. Maureen just smiled and took a bow, proud of her handy work.

Joanne then took one last look at Maureen and went to fetch Phoebe. "Phoebe." Joanne said,

Phoebe noticed Gregory with her. "What the hell is going on here?" Phoebe asked as she parted from Mark.

"Your mother has ordered me to bring you back. She knows you're gone and she's not too happy." Gregory answered her, sympathy dripping in his voice.

"I can't believe her!" Phoebe said angrily. "She had us followed!"

Mark understood more now just what Phoebe's life was really like. It was like she was a bird trapped in a cage and she really didn't have any say in the matter. She couldn't break free from it. He hoped that maybe someway he could help her. Mark hated seeing her so upset like this.

"Mark, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's okay. Go." he told her. "I understand."

Phoebe caught his eyes and found he told the truth. He did understand. Not a lot of people did.

Mark couldn't be as blunt as Maureen, it just wasn't his style so instead he took her hand and drew her in lightly and kissed her upon the check. "Until we meet again." he said.

"Awe!" he heard Angel, Collins, and Mimi coo from the sidelines which caused him to blush.

Phoebe gave Mark a small smile before she finally unwillingly left with Joanne and Gregory to rejoin her mother in first class.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Girls!" Phoebe's mother shouted when they entered the room. "Where have you been?!"

"We were walking the ship." Joanne lied.

"Don't lie to me." Her step-mother said.

Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Come on Phoebe I'll deal with you." Phoebe's mother said while roughly pulling her away. "I might as well get my yelling out of the way before Benny gets to you."

Joanne eyed Phoebe, "I'm sorry." She mouthed and Phoebe shrugged with tears in her eyes, and let her mother pull her away.

"You can't just go running around on the ship Joanne!" Her mother yelled. "You're just two girls. What if someone tries to hurt you?"

"Like who?" Joanne spat.

"Third class passengers? They have nothing better to do than to try and rob first class."

"You talk about them like they are animals." Joanne said. "They aren't bad people."

"I don't care whether they're good or bad, we don't need them hanging around you and Phoebe. I still can't believe your father let that Mark boy dine with us." Her mother scolded. "Phoebe should be with Benny at all times, he's her fiancé."

"Maybe Benny should act more like a fiancé instead of hitting Phoebe all the time then." Joanne muttered.

Her mother turned to her. "That's my son you're talking about, and Phoebe should start acting more like a lady, then maybe Benny wouldn't have to get physical."

"Benny isn't good for her!" Joanne yelled. "He's an abusive asshole."

That earned Joanne a good slap across the face. "You will not speak about my son like that. You will also not leave this room until I say you're allowed. You understand!?"

Joanne held her face, but she shook her head. "You are not my real mother." And with that she pushed passed her and fled the room.

"Joanne get back here!" Her mother cried out. "Gregory! Gregory!?"

"Yes ma'am?" He answered.

"Follow Joanne. Try and get her back here." She ordered. "Now!"

"As you wish." Gregory nodded and quickly left the room to find Joanne.

"This sucks!" Maureen whined as she gulped down another beer. Everyone was still at the party, and Mark and Maureen were both sulking. "Why did they have to leave, we were having so much fun."

"You guys will see them tomorrow." Angel assured them.

"I want to see her now." Mark sighed.

"I'm out of here." Maureen said while slamming her empty glass down. "I'm going for a smoke. See you guys back at our room."

Collins watched as Maureen walked up the stairs with her head hung low. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think our little diva was falling in love."

"Aw." Angel cooed and clutched her heart.

"Me too." Mark mumbled, with the thought of Phoebe in his mind.

Out on the deck Maureen leaned against the railing with a cig in her mouth. She was enjoying the cool air, and the peacefulness, until she heard heels slamming on the wooden floor. It sounded like someone was running, and in her direction.

She looked up just in time to see that it was Joanne, so before the distressed girl could run pass her, Maureen stepped in her path.

"Joanne?" Maureen asked.

Joanne stopped and looked up at Maureen, her eyes full of tears. "Maureen?"

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked, she then noticed a bruise on her face. "What happened?" She asked her hand gently tracing her cheek.

"Nothing." Joanne said shying away from the touch.

"So is that what you and Phoebe do in first class? Get beat up?" Maureen asked.

"We don't…" Joanne stopped there was no use lying to Maureen. "I guess I should just learn to keep my mouth shut and obey the rules."

Maureen snorted. "No you shouldn't. Rules were meant to be broken. You should learn how to fight, and hit whoever is hitting you back."

"I wish." Joanne said and leaned against the railing to overlook the ocean, wanting to change the subject, so she did, "It sure is nice out tonight."

Maureen stood next to her. "It is."

They both stood in a comfortable silence for a moment. Until Maureen took Joanne's hand and interlaced it. "Want to go for a walk?"

Joanne turned and smiled. "Sure."

They walked for about an hour, each exchanging stories and laughing. There was never a dull moment.

"You really ran naked through the streets?" Joanne asked as her laughter calmed down.

"Butt naked. Collins dared me." Maureen smirked. "I was drunk too. Even though being sober wouldn't have stopped me."

"Of course not." Joanne smirked. "You really don't care what people think do you?"

"Not at all." Maureen said "Why should I ruin my fun just because someone gives me a dirty look? It's none of their business."

Joanne nodded, and the two suddenly stopped when they reached the first class entrance.

"My father is probably worried." Joanne said and turned to stand in front of Maureen. "I don't want to go back."

"So don't." Maureen suggested.

"I don't want to leave Phoebe there alone." Joanne replied.

"You like to take care of her huh?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded. "Somebody has too. Everyone treats her like shit."

"Well then who takes care of you?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shrugged.

"I'd take care of you." Maureen softly said.

Joanne smiled at the thought. "Then who would take care of you."

Maureen stepped closer. "I was hoping you. We can let Mark take care of Phoebe; he is really crushing on her you know."

Joanne smiled at the thought. "That would be nice, Mark is a nice guy."

They both stood in another silence, Maureen breaking it this time.

"So you're going back?"

Joanne averted her eyes to the sky, taking in how clear the night was, avoiding the thought of going back to her room…to hell.

"So beautiful." Joanne whispered and walked towards the railing.

Maureen looked towards the sky. "Yeah." She followed Joanne.

"They're so small." Joanne said while swinging on a pole, still making eye contact with the stars. "My crowd thinks they're giants. They aren't even dust in God's eye."

"You know there's been a mistake." Maureen said earning Joanne's attention. "You're not one of them."

"I suppose not." Joanne smirked, her smirk growing bigger. "Look a shooting star."

"You hardly ever see those." Maureen commented.

"Aren't you supposed to wish on them?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded and stepped closer to Joanne, their lips inches apart. "I wish for you."

Joanne hesitated for a moment, until finally she leaned in, sharing a tender kiss with Maureen. They were probably the most forbidden pair on the ship, one was first class, the other was third, plus they were both of the same gender. But none of them seemed to care, as they wrapped their arms around each other, and deepened the kiss.

"I better get going." Joanne breathed, but leaned in one more time to kiss Maureen.

"When will I see you again?" Maureen whispered.

"Tomorrow?" Joanne softly asked.

Maureen nodded and watched as Joanne headed up the stairs to her first class home.

"I can tell she's falling for you Ms. Johnson." A male voice from behind her said.

Maureen quickly turned around. "Greg? Aren't you the butler?"

Gregory nodded and smiled. "Forgive me, but I've been trailing Ms. Jefferson the moment she left. Bosses orders."

Maureen shrugged and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I don't mind an audience."

"May I?" Gregory asked reaching out for a cigarette himself.

Maureen kindly offered him one, and lit both hers and his. She giggled when he took a long drag from his cig, and blew it out.

"Feels nice." Gregory said.

"I don't know how you serve those people." Maureen said with a shake of her head. "I would go insane."

"Well like you Ms. Johnson, I feel like somebody needs to take care of Phoebe and Joanne." Gregory said.

Maureen smiled. "Well I'm happy someone is watching out for them."

"Well I must be going." Gregory said while he finished up his cigarette. "I can just hear Mrs. Coffin-Jefferson shouting for me."

"Good luck." Maureen called out. "Oh and Greggy, call me Maureen, don't use any of that formal shit around me."

"As you wish Maureen." Gregory bowed, and then left for first class.

Maureen could only giggle, before making her way back to third class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part of MoJo's scene was from a deleted Titanic scene. So I take no credit for it...I just thought it would be really cute to see Maureen and Joanne play it out.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Benny did more then yell at Phoebe when he took his turn with her. He beat her pretty good for her little run off. By the time he was done with her, she was on the ground and her nose was bleeding.

"I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done and assure mother that you're taking care of." Benny informed her coldly. Then left the room.

When he was gone she let the tears flow that she fought so hard to fight back.

"PHOEBE!" Joanne found her a few minutes later after she took her own yelling at. Joanne helped her up and got a towel to help her nosebleed. Phoebe winced as she did so. "Sorry," Joanne apologized.

"Don't this is not your fault." Phoebe assured her tearfully. "I'm tired of this Jo. I want out, and I'm getting out."

Joanne watched as Phoebe grabbed some paper and pen from a nearby desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing my ticket out of here." she answered. After she scribbled her signature, she took off her engagement ring. "To hell with him and my mother."

"Phoebe where do you think you're going to go?" Joanne asked. She knew she wanted to be with Mark but they were on a ship, and with Benny's servants, they could always be found. "They will find us."

Phoebe smirked. "So, you want to add your name too?" Phoebe asked and handed her the pen.

"Give it here." Joanne took it and wrote her own note to her stepbrother and stepmother and wrote an apology to her father but she knew he would later on understand what she did. After all that was taken care of Joanne helped Phoebe get down to the third class deck.

"PHOEBE!" Mark cried out when Joanne entered with her.

"Joanne!" Maureen couldn't be happier to see her. "What's going on?"

"Benny, my fiancé." answered Phoebe coldly.

"Mo, get me a towel." Mark ordered and the diva went to do so as Joanne helped Mark with Phoebe. They got her to one of the beds.

"Here." Maureen said and threw a towel at Mark. Mark caught it and went to help clean up Phoebe. While Mark took care of Phoebe, Mo pulled Jo outside. "Don't worry she's in good hands."

"I know."

"So, you couldn't wait to see me uh?" Maureen asked playfully.

"Maureen, I want to be with you." said Joanne. "I know it sounds crazy but I-"

Maureen silenced her by kissing her upon the lips letting her know that she wanted to be with her too.

Inside the room, Mark finished cleaning up Phoebe's wounds. "Are you okay?" Mark asked her.

"Yes, thank you." she answered him with a smile.

"You really shouldn't be here." Mark told her. "I don't want to think of what that bastard will do to you if he finds you here with me."

"Mark, you don't understand." Phoebe said with a smile and showed him where her ring used to be.

"Your ring, its gone." said Mark.

"I took it off." she returned. "I know where I want to be, and when this ship docks, I'm getting off with you."

That made Mark smile but his smile soon faded when reality kicked in. She wasn't thinking this through logically. "Do you understand I have nothing to offer you?"

"You have more to offer me then you think you do Mr. Cohen." she corrected him and leaned in so she could capture his lips with her's. When they parted Mark smiled even wider.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time we met."

Phoebe laughed. "Me too."

Mark kissed her again and got a little surprise when Phoebe deepened it. He felt her hand take his own and place it on her chest causing him to pull away from the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

Phoebe nodded with a loving smile. "I've never been so sure of something in my entire life."

"Okay." Mark whispered and leaned in to kiss her again. This time he slowly lowered her to the bed and the two discovered a little more about each other in the most passionate way they knew how.

Upstairs, Benny returned to his room and found Phoebe missing. "Phoebe! PHOEBE!"

"What is the matter now?" asked her mother.

"She's gone. Again." Benny threw up his hands with frustration. Then he caught the note.

_Benny,  
Go to hell.  
-Phoebe._

Her ring was lying next to it. Phoebe's mother took the note from Benny. "That child!"

"You have no idea what she's done." Benny told her angrily. "GREGORY!"

"Yes sir." the butler came quickly at his master's call and bowed before him.

"Find them!" he shouted. "And tell the Master of Arms we acquire his assistance."

"Sir?" Gregory didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't question me. Do as I say. Go!"

Without another word, Gregory went to do as told but he made a detour first. He would find Joanne and Phoebe and give them a warning so they could have a head start.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So." Maureen chirped while she grabbed hold of Joanne's hand, interlacing it. "What made you and Phoebe come to us?"

Joanne smiled and shrugged. "You were the only two who really understood us. We've only know each other for a short period of time and I felt like I've known you for years."

Maureen couldn't help but smile. She was about to reply but before she could there was shouting coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Joanne!?" Gregory shouted. "Oh thank God I found you."

"What is it?" Joanne asked with concern, she even felt Maureen's hand tighten around hers a little more.

"It's Benny and your mothers." Gregory managed to get out between breaths. "He found your note, and is now calling the Master of Arms to come find you two."

"What!?" Maureen asked. "What kind of a family did you grow up with Joanne?"

"You still have time to find a good place to hide." Gregory said. "I was sent to call upon the Master of Arms, but I came here to warn you first."

Joanne was still a little shocked, but she understood what was going on, and if she was caught she understood her and Phoebe would both share a beating they would never forget.

"Joanne we have to hide you!" Maureen said.

"I have to tell Phoebe." Joanne said and ran back to Mark's room and barged in, not really noticing they were half naked pulling on clothes.

"Joanne!" Phoebe scolded. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"We have to go!" Joanne demanded and explained what was going on.

"Are you serious?" Mark asked.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked and leaned into Mark's protective embrace.

"Hide…it's a big enough ship, you could try and manage to keep a low profile until the ship docks." Gregory said. "But do it fast, Benny is waiting for me."

"Come on." Joanne said while taking Phoebe's hand.

"Where are you going to go?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know, but we're not going back to that hell." Joanne said.

"Well I'm coming with you." Maureen said.

"Me too." Mark said. "We can split up. It will be harder for you two to be found if you're not with each other."

Joanne eyed Phoebe who seemed to be content with the idea of being with Mark. Her eyes then shifted to Maureen. She couldn't bear to be apart from this woman again. "Okay."

Gregory nodded and then ran off. He didn't want to, but he was going to comply with Benny's orders. Phoebe and Mark quickly took off in one direction, while Maureen and Joanne went in another.

"Do you know where you're going?" Joanne asked as Maureen led her along.

"Ummm…" Maureen pondered out loud. "Sure."

"Pardon me?" Joanne asked.

Maureen suddenly spotted a door. She honestly had no idea where they were. She knew they were either on the second or third level, and about to enter a room she had never seen before, but she figured if she didn't know where they were, then no one else would.

"In here." Maureen said as she pulled open a door and turned on a light noticing it was a small storage room.

"Small." Joanne commented as she squeezed in. "We are just going to sit in here all night?"

Maureen shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep you company."

"Well I guess as long as I'm with you." Joanne smiled.

Maureen returned the smile and kissed her on the lips. It lingered for a moment before the two pulled away. They leaned their foreheads together before kissing again, this time deeper and passionate. Soon Maureen had Joanne pressed against the wall, the both of them engaged in one heated kiss.

"Maureen." Joanne whispered against her lips.

"Yea?"

"Take me right here, right now."

Maureen pulled away for a moment, looking in her eyes to find pure love. She quickly leaned in kissing her again. "Okay."

Maureen gently laid Joanne on the ground before hovering over her. "You ready?" The diva asked.

Joanne simply nodded and the two began to explore each others bodies.

Up top Benny paced around furious about everything that had been going on. Soon Gregory arrived with an officer.

"Good you're back." Benny said his eyes then fell on the officer. "Come on follow me, I know just the place to start looking."

In third class Joanne and Maureen decided to leave their little hiding place after their fun adventure of getting to know each other, giggles leaving their mouths as they walked on.

"We should really find a hiding place." Joanne said before helping herself to a kiss from Maureen.

"It's too late for that." A voice from behind them said, causing Maureen and Joanne to slowly turn around to face Benny and an officer.

"Oh shit." Maureen blurted.

Benny eyed the two and their intertwined hands, he was disgusted. With out warning and with out a word he walked up to Joanne and slapped her hard across the face. "My mother is going to be so disappointed."

"When she finds out you're dead?!" Maureen asked before quickly lunging at the man, to deliver him a few good punches to his face.

Joanne held the stinging pain on her face. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Maureen punching Benny though. The tables however turned when Benny regained his posture and pushed Maureen off of him.

"Arrest her!" Benny ordered the officer.

"No!" Joanne shouted but it was no use Maureen was put in cuffs.

"Fuck you." Maureen spat towards Benny. "You hit a woman and I'm the one getting arrested? That hardly seems fair."

Benny just glared. He then slipped the officer a twenty and whispered in his ear. "There will be no mentions of me hitting the girl." The officer took the money and nodded in agreement. "Now take her a way!"

"Joanne!" Maureen cried out.

Joanne tried running for her, but it was no use Benny had a tight grip on her arm and she couldn't get away. All she could do was watch as Maureen got dragged away down the hall.

"Now let's go find Phoebe shall we?" Benny wickedly said and pulled Joanne along.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Phoebe and Mark rushed in the opposite direction. Phoebe looked back every now and then just in case Benny popped up. When they turned a corner they bumped into Roger and Mimi.

"Jesus! Watch where you're going!" Roger yelled angrily. Then settled when he noticed it was only Mark.

"I'm not Jesus." Mark corrected him.

Roger and Mimi noticed Phoebe. Mimi saw the bruises and marks upon her body. "Benny?" she asked her with concern.

"Yeah, but he won't bother me any more." Phoebe told her.

"When we get off in New York, she's coming with us." said Mark happily. "

Great, always room in the family!" Mimi replied and pulled Phoebe into a hug but was gentle as she did, so she wouldn't hurt her.

"So, where's the fire?" Roger asked them.

"Benny is after us." answered Phoebe. "They all ready got Jo and Mo."

"That's not good." Roger said.

"No, it's not, but hopefully they'll get away." Phoebe said.

"It's Maureen, she'll find a way." Mimi assured her.

"Listen, we better keep moving before he gets us." suggested Mark. "If they ask, we weren't here." Then they were off.

In his room, Benny held onto Joanne. He was not happy. "I knew something was wrong with you the moment I met you." he said bitterly to Joanne. "But liking women..." Benny sounded disgusted. "Oh, mother isn't going to be happy. You're damaging a very good name."

"It's too late for that." said Joanne. "You two have done pretty well doing that on your own."

That earned her another slap on the face. Joanne didn't move or flinch. She stood her ground. She wasn't going to let this bastard have his satisfaction.

"Men like you are the reason... Always treating us like shit just because we're women... Besides when you love someone, it doesn't matter but I guess you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Sir!" A policeman interrupted the two.

"What is it?" Benny demanded.

"Someone spotted the two in the boiler room!"

"Thank you." Benny said with a wicked grin. "Come along."

Gregory watched as Benny pulled Joanne aside. He couldn't stand just watching. He was going to help them. He left to go to where Maureen was being held.

"Master Benny wishes to see you." he told the Master of Arms. "They spotted the other two in the boilers. I'll watch her."

"Right." Then the MoA left leaving Gregory alone with Maureen.

"Greggy! What are you doing here?!" Maureen asked happily glad to see a friendly face.

"I'm going to help you so you can help Joanne."

Mark and Phoebe rushed out of the boiler room. It would have been the perfect place to hide but it was too hot and the workers didn't want them there. They were rushed out. So now they were on deck and it was freezing. Mark took off his coat and gave it to Phoebe.

"Thank you." she said. Mark smiled then noticed something out in the darkness. "What is that?"

"What?" Phoebe asked, looking in his direction. Then she saw it. "I'll be God damn..."

"ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" The two heard a crew member shout into a phone above them.

Phoebe and Mark felt the boat stop. "They're going to try to see if they can turn it I guess." Mark said.

"It's too close." Phoebe said worriedly.

She was right. As much as the crew could do, they couldn't miss the large hunk of ice. It hit the ship and there was a shutter. The shutter was so forceful it knocked Phoebe into Mark but he caught her. He had to push them both out of the way of the falling ice that came from the strike. The two went to check the damage it done but couldn't tell from the dark waters below.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Phoebe said.

"That iceberg is going to be the least of your worries." Phoebe and Mark turned around.

"Shit." Mark cursed. Benny had found them.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You're coming with me!" Benny ordered and reached out to grab Phoebe's arm.

"Let go!" Phoebe said.

"Benny let go." Mark demanded.

"Or you'll what?" Benny bitterly laughed.

Joanne looked around the deck, noticing ice everywhere, and people looking over the ships railing. Something had happened. Her eyes then fell on Benny holding Phoebe away from Mark. A smile then hit her lips as she bent down to pick up a chunk of ice.

"Benny!?" Joanne called out.

"What?" Benny asked and slowly turned around to face his step-sister, only to get hit in the face with a big piece of ice. He fell to the ground letting go of Phoebe in the process.

"Joanne!?" Mark laughed with disbelief.

"I can't believe you did that." Phoebe said stunned.

Joanne just nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we can all reminisce about it later, when we are as far away from him as possible!"

"She's right, let's go!" Mark said, and all three of them ran in the opposite direction.

"Sir?" The Master of Arms called out while helping Benny up from the ground.

Benny wiped his face and then checked for blood. "Aren't you supposed to be with that Maureen girl?"

"Your butler said you wanted to see me?" He answered.

Benny bitterly laughed and shook his head. "No you idiot!" He scowled. "The butler he is helping them. I should have known!"

Down in third deck the three of them ran into Collins and Angel.

"You guys thank God we found you." Collins said with panic in his voice. "The ship hit an iceberg and water is leaking in here like mad, we have to get to the top."

"Well come on then." Mark said and grabbed Phoebe's hand to drag her along.

Angel was the one who stopped them all, her eyes averting towards Joanne who wasn't following. "Chica you coming?"

Joanne shook her head. "Not with out Maureen."

"Where is she?" Collins asked.

"She was arrested for hitting Benny." She answered. "You guys go. I'm going to go find Maureen."

"Joanne!?" Phoebe called out with fret.

"Phoebe go!" Joanne ordered. "Stay with Mark, he'll keep you safe."

"But what about you?" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. "You're my sister."

"You left Benny remember…I'm just a friend." Joanne said while tucking a stray hair behind her hair.

"Best friend." Phoebe added with a smirk.

"Uh you guys I hate to ruin the moment, but we have to get out of here!" Collins said noticing water running under his feet.

"Go!" Joanne said and then began running in the opposite direction.

Phoebe watched her disappear around the corner. She then clutched onto Mark's hand and all four began heading to the upper deck.

Mark looked over noticing tears leaking from Phoebe's eyes. "Joanne will be okay. Maureen will be with her."

Phoebe nodded forcing a smile. "I know."

Down in the holding room where Maureen was, water started to pour in like crazy, causing both Greg and Maureen to worry.

"So let me get this straight." Maureen said trying to stay calm. "You came down here to help me, but you forget the keys to my handcuffs?"

Greg slowly nodded. "Yes."

"And the ship just hit an iceberg and it is now flooding?" Maureen asked.

"Uh yes…" Gregory confirmed.

"Great." Maureen said while tugging on her cuffs. "I'm going to die down here! I was in love too…"

"I hope you're in love with me." Joanne said as she entered the room.

"Joanne!" Maureen and Gregory shouted at the same time.

"You got away from Benny?" Gregory added.

Joanne nodded with a smile, and then happily ran over to Maureen and began to kiss her.

"You know, the fact that I'm handcuffed here and you're kissing me is a real turn on." Maureen whispered.

"Ahem." Gregory said. "I hate to ruin the mood, but the water level is rising."

"Oh right!" Joanne said. "You have the key?" she asked him.

"You don't have a key either?" Maureen asked. "You guys knew I was in handcuffs right? So what was going through your mind on your way down here?"

"You were going through my mind." Joanne answered.

"What's your excuse?" Maureen asked Gregory.

On the other side of the room Maureen watched as a man also known as Jack was handcuffed to a pole. She then watched as his lover Rose came and set him free by using an axe.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Maureen called out before the two could leave the room. "A little help?" She motioned towards her cuffs.

"Of course." Jack said and took the axe from Rose, and with one hard swing set Maureen free.

"Thanks!" Maureen brightly said and then wrapped her arms around Joanne. Jack and Rose leaving the room unnoticed.

"You guys!" Gregory said with worry. "This water isn't exactly warm!"

"Okay let's go." Joanne said and took Maureen's hand, and all three ran/swam out of the room.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"We are asking only for the women and children at the present time!"

Phoebe and the others heard as the others ran, a crewman yelled. That got Phoebe thinking: What about the men? She glanced at Mark...

"What?" he asked, catching her gaze.

"Nothing," she lied. She didn't like the idea of them being separated, especially by death because if the men weren't allowed on the boats, then that meant they were going down with the ship...

"Hey! Check that shit out!" Collins pointed to the first class band that played as people started gathering around the boats. "Now, I know I'm up there with the yuppies."

"Anyone seen Roger or Joanne?" Mark asked with concern when they finally came to stop to look.

"No." answered Angel, looking around then she spotted two of her friends a few feet over. "THERE!"

The four friends exchanged hugs. "What's going on?" Angel asked Roger.

"I'm trying to get her stubborn ass into a boat but she's not going." He answered.

"Like hell. Not without you." Mimi argued.

Mark looked at Phoebe. This was her chance to get in with Mimi then the girls would be safe. He hated the fact that they would have to part but if she could live, then that's all that matter.

"Don't even think about it Cohen, I'm not going either." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Angel pulled Roger aside to where the crewmen couldn't see them. Then she placed her wig and pink coat over Roger. She busted out laughing. "Who knew pink was your best color?"

"Are you serious?" Roger asked.

"Yes, pink looks very good on you." Angel complimented. "You should seriously think about putting more color in your wardrobe."

"Not about that," he told her. "About this," he motioned to his new attire. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay. I'll be with my man." Angel said with a smile. "You deserve more time with Mimi. Someone has to make it and be together..."

"We still have room for more!" a crewman yelled to the crowd and motioned some more to get in.

"Now, get going Muffy." Angel teased and pushed him back towards the others.

"Roger?" Mark asked quietly so not to cause attention, when Mark found it was him he, along with the others burst out laughing. "Oh, I wish I had my camera."

"Knock it off Cohen." Roger warned.

"Hey Muffy, you're a girl now, more feminine." Angel corrected him.

"Knock it off Cohen." Roger pitched his voice up higher, causing the boho's to laugh much more and he hit him like Angel did to add more laughter.

"Much better." Angel said proudly. "Oh I've taught you well."

"All right you two, you next." a crewman said to Mimi and "Muffy" and pulled them into the boat.

Without a warning to Phoebe Mark pushed her towards the crewman. "Get on." He ordered.

"No." she said sternly. "Not with out you."

"Yes, get on the boat." Benny came up behind Mark. "Don't worry there is an arrangement I've made with one of the officers."

"See, I'll catch that and I'll meet you in New York."

"Miss." said the officer. "Come along now. We don't have time."

Phoebe embraced Mark one last time and kissed him. She had a hard time letting go but had no choice because she was pulled off him.

"Lower away!" Phoebe sat down next to Mimi. Her eyes never left Mark's as they started to lower the boat. A few people cried out at the sudden movement but settled down once they were on their way down.

"There is no boat is there?" Mark asked.

"You're a pretty good liar, but yes there is a boat." Benny answered with a smirk. "I'll handle you myself, and once the ship docks she will be mine again. You can count on that. Nothing gets stolen by me without consequences."

Mark knew he was dead either way but he wouldn't go without a fight. He turned his attention away from Benny back down to Phoebe. This would be the last time he would see her.Phoebe caught Mark's gaze and saw the sadness and worry there. Something just didn't feel right. Something told her there would be no boat... She couldn't just leave Mark...

"ROSE!" Someone caught Phoebe's attention. In another boat a girl jumped out and went back on the Titanic. "JACK!" she cried and Phoebe watched as the girl ran back to this man named Jack. It seemed they were in the same situation. Phoebe smiled and followed Rose's actions.

"PHOEBE!" Roger and Mimi cried. They tried to stop her but she was all ready back on the ship.

"What the hell?" Mark demanded as he watched Phoebe board the ship again. He ran  
back to her. "PHOEBE!"

"MARK!" Phoebe ran and pushed people aside to get back to Mark.

"PHOEBE!" Mark smiled when he spotted her. The two met half way. Mark took Phoebe into his arms. "Why did you do that?" he demanded of her. "You missed your chance!"

Phoebe smiled at him. "No I didn't, I took my chance when I met you."

Benny watched as the two exchanged a kiss. He hated this. This wasn't supposed to be how it would end for these two. He was supposed to kill Mark and he was the one to get the girl. The anger inside him consumed him and he whipped out his gun.

Maureen, Joanne, and Gregory were running downstairs when they spotted what was going on.

"MARK! PHOEBE!" Maureen called out when she saw the gun.

Phoebe smiled. "JOANNE!"

"BEHIND YOU!" Joanne warned her.

Gregory took care of Benny just as Mark pushed Phoebe out of the way. The butler finally gave his master some payback. He punched Benny causing the gun to go flying.

"All right! Go Greggy!" Maureen cheered.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Gregory spat at Benny.

"You bastard!" Benny cursed. "You're fired."

Gregory just laughed. "You can't fire me. I quit."

Gregory thought he had the matter settled but Benny went for the gun again and no one saw it coming. He tried to aim at Mark but when the bullet went off it hit the wrong person - It hit Phoebe.

Mark saw the light in Phoebe's eyes go out and she went to fall but he caught her in his arms.

"PHOEBE!" Maureen, Joanne, and Gregory went to her side.

"...Mark..." she said weakly.

Mark saw the blood starting to drain from her body. "No... No... This isn't how it's supposed to end for you." Tears were now wailing up in his eyes. "You're supposed to get on a boat and live to tell to tale of us."

Phoebe gave him a smile. She could feel her body giving in. It wouldn't be long now. "It looks like that's going to be your job... Don't leave out any details either..." she said. It hurt to talk but she would put off her soothing words as long as she could. "Try to get out of here Mark, live on so I can too. Tell our story... I'm glad I took my chance."

Mark gave her one last kiss before she slipped away. "...Phoebe..." he shook her lightly. She was still and her body was all ready growing cold.

Joanne was crying, clenching onto her sisters hand. Maureen pulled her into an embrace.

"Goodbye miss." Gregory said sadly to one of his better bosses.

Benny got up and he was laughing. "If I couldn't have her, no one could."

Mark looked up at him, still clinging onto Phoebe. Maureen couldn't just sit anymore. Her anger was boiling over and she pulled herself away from Joanne and attacked Benny. She would make sure that bastard would pay for what he did.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Get this bitch off of me!" Benny shouted as Maureen kept hitting him in the face. She was running on anger nothing could stop her. Soon she hoisted him up and pushed him against the railing, threatening to throw him overboard.

"Do you want to know how it feels to die?" Maureen taunted.

Collins was the one to step up and pull Maureen off of him. Sure he wanted to deliver the yuppie scum some punches of his own, but the ship was sinking, and there wasn't anytime for this kind of behavior.

"Let me at him, he killed Phoebe!" Maureen said as she struggled against Collins.

"Settle down we don't have time for this Mo." Collins said.

"He's right." Angel nodded in agreement. "We have to find another boat that will let us on."

Benny quickly got up from the ground shaking off the attack. His face was bloody, and his hands were shaking.

"Let's leave now." Gregory suggested while eyeing Benny. "Before he causes any more trouble."

Maureen took Joanne's hand and pulled her along, she then eyed Mark who still had Phoebe cradled in his arms. "Mark lets go!"

"No…I don't want to leave her." Mark said as tears slid down his cheeks.

Collins grabbed him by the arm. "Come on man, she's in a better place now. Let's go you have to live…for her."

Mark slowly nodded, and placed one last kiss on her cheek before standing up. Soon all six of them were running to the other side of the boat.

"I've seen them letting men on a boat over here." Gregory said. "There could be hope for all of us."

"Let's hurry!" Maureen said and picked up her pace, making sure to keep a hold on Joanne's hand, so they didn't lose each other in the crowd of people.

On the dash over to the other side Maureen's coat got caught on something, causing her to fall behind.

"Maureen!" Joanne called out and went back for her, Angel, Collins, Mark and Gregory doing the same.

"I'm caught!" Maureen said with fret. She looked up towards the five. "Go! You have to get to the boat!"

Joanne nodded. "You three go. I'm going to help Maureen."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Just go!" Joanne said, and Collins, Angel, Mark and Gregory ran for the boat.

"What are you caught on?" Joanne asked.

Maureen's hands were shaking she was honestly scared, and couldn't think straight. "I don't know!"

On the other side of the ship, the other four made it to a life boat in time. There were surprisingly not a lot of people around.

"I can take two more people." One of the men said.

"We have two female's on their way." Angel began. "If you could just wait-'"

"No!" The man yelled. "No waiting, there is no time, either get on, or I'll lower it with out you."

Collins sighed, but the ship was going down, they couldn't wait. "Okay, Angel and Mark." Collins quickly answered, he then looked towards Gregory. "Sorry."

"No!" Angel argued. "I'm staying with you!"

"Ang get on the boat." Collins ordered.

"No, let Greg, he deserves it." Angel said.

"And you don't?" Collins asked.

"I deserve to stay with you." Angel replied almost with tears in his eyes.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I don't want to get on the boat." Mark said. "I'm going down with the ship so I can be with Phoebe."

"Boy, you are going to stop being stubborn and get on that damn boat. Phoebe's dieing wish was for you to make it out of this alive, so get on!" Collins scolded.

"Hurry up!" One of the men said. "Or we will lower away with out you."

Angel nodded towards Gregory with a smile. "Go ahead, it was nice meeting you."

"Thank you my friends." Gregory smiled and climbed onto the boat.

"What about Joanne and Maureen?" Mark asked.

"Stop stalling, we will find another boat, don't worry about us." Collins said and then pushed Mark forward and soon he was forced on the boat.

Maureen and Joanne were currently struggling with Maureen's coat, they both couldn't seem to get it off of whatever it was tangled to.

"Just move your hands for a second so I can see!" Joanne said.

"You move your hands." Maureen argued.

Joanne finally sighed and stepped back. "Just take off the coat for crying out loud!"

Maureen stopped what she was doing, and quickly she slipped out of her jacket. "I'm free!"

Joanne smiled and Maureen rewarded her with a kiss. "Okay let's go!"

Maureen and Joanne's faces fell when they seen the boat being lowered. "No more room?"

"There were only two spots left, and the guy was going to lower it with or without us, so we put Mark and Gregory on it." Angel answered.

Suddenly the power went out and everyone began to scream. The ship was going deeper under water, the life boats were being damaged, and panic was taking over.

"So trying to find another life boat is out of the question." Collins said as he watched people break out into fights.

"I'm no expert, but I think we should start heading away from the water, and try and stay on for as long as we can." Joanne said.

Everyone agreed and soon all four of them headed to the back of the ship, which was still above water.

Mark sat quietly in the life boat still thinking about how he lost Phoebe. His boat was lucky and managed to get away before all the fights broke out. Benny even silently snuck on a boat. He was free from the wreckage too. Roger and Mimi were the farthest from the sinking ship, watching in horror.

Mimi let out a breath. "Oh my…"

"God." Roger finished.

"Do you think the rest of them are going to be okay?" Mimi asked.

Roger grabbed her hand. "I hope so."

On the ship, Collins, Angel, Maureen and Joanne fought their way to the back of the ship. Maureen held onto the railing, while Joanne had her arms wrapped tightly around Maureen's waist, watching as everyone around her was either dieing, or screaming out in terror. She turned her head up, her eyes landing on Maureen who looked just as worried as her.

"Maureen?" Joanne softly asked and the diva looked down. "I love you."

Maureen's worried expression disappeared at that moment, her eyes lighting up. "I love you too." She replied and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry I'm going to make sure you make it out of this.

Joanne simply smiled and wrapped her arms more tightly around Maureen's waist, as the ship began to slant some more. Maureen used her one arm to pull her closer, her attention then shifted to Collins.

"Collins…I think we should get on the other side of the railing." Maureen suggested.

Collins agreed, and soon all four were on the other side, holding on. The ship soon tipped straight up, the entire end sticking in the air.

"Okay, it's going to break off and come crashing down, hold on." Collins said to everyone.

Just like Collins predicted, the ship snapped in two, and it came crashing back down into the water. All four managed to hold on. This was it though, in a couple of seconds they all would be kicking around in the freezing water.

"Okay, we are all about to go under." Collins said. "Don't stop kicking and try and make it to the surface."

"Don't let go of my hand." Joanne said to Maureen.

"Never." Maureen whispered.

The ship bobbed up and down for a few minutes, until finally it headed straight into the Atlantic.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Atlantic had become a sea of people. Joanne and Maureen had become separate of each other thanks to the suction of the ship. Joanne was the first to make it to the surface. She cried out for Maureen but she couldn't see her or hear because others around her were doing the same thing.

Panic was everywhere around her. Survivors were starting to use dead bodies as life floats. Joanne thought of doing the same but she saw something that could rescue her. It was a piece of furniture from the ship. She swam for it and got on. Joanne still called out for Maureen but there was nothing.

Time past and the waters became quiet. Alone a few were left shouting. Joanne was frozen to the bone. Ice was even starting to form on her body. Finally it seemed all was quiet. Her hope was gone. The diva had her curtain call.

Joanne looked around the best she could, taking in all the frozen people who were floating in their lifejackets. Her eyes soon landed on two familiar bodies, Angel and Collins. Her heart sank, they were frozen together their arms securely wrapped around each other, they were motionless, the cold waters had claimed their lives. But her eyes caught something in the moonlight, both of them wore a smile. Sure they had died, but they died together, and in love.

Joanne wept. It wasn't fair. Mark had to lose Phoebe now she had to lose Maureen. How was she going to go on if she did make it? She then made a decision. She wasn't going to make it. She was going to stay right here. At least this way she could die in the same waters Maureen had.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

Joanne managed to pop her head up. "Maureen?" she asked looking about, the water and bodies were all still.

"You're time isn't up yet, hate to break it to ya, and I'm here to make sure you get help."

"No, just let me die so I can be with you!" Joanne cried out into the darkness.

"This is your chance to live a much better life." Maureen's voice continued in her ear. "You'll do fine. Trust me."

"No, I won't." she argued.

"And believe it or not you'll meet someone else but they won't be as awesome as I am."

Tears leaked from Joanne's eyes. "No..."

"I'll be watching you. We all will."

Then silence.

"HELLO! ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE!"

A new voice called out to Joanne. Joanne looked up. It seemed one of the boats came back for some of them. There was just one itty bitty little problem: they were too fucking late. Joanne felt warmth surround her and then a push and she was in the water.

"Live for me." She heard Maureen's last whispered words, and then Joanne began swimming the best she could.

"HELP!" Joanne called out. "I'M HERE!"

"COME ABOUT!" The flashlight hit her. "THERE! SOMEONE IS THERE!"

An officer pulled her out of the cold water and into the boat. "Are you all right love?" he asked her.

No answer.

"Sorry, here, take this. Rest now. Everything will be fine. I promise." he tried to assure her and placed a blanket over her.

Now, all they could do was wait and hope they would be saved.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It seemed like days passed by for all the survivors of Titanic, until finally they had found a boat, and were rescued.

Joanne stood on the low deck with a coat and blanket wrapped around her, her eyes soaked from crying. She missed Maureen. Her spirits however somewhat lifted when she heard familiar voices from behind her.

"Mark!?" Roger shouted, and ran in his direction. "Oh man you made it!"

Mark nodded and let Roger pull him into a warm hug, followed by Mimi, who couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mark.

When Mimi pulled away she looked behind Mark, expecting to find her other friends. Soon her smile faded when she watched the sadness seep into Mark's eyes.

"They didn't make it." Mark said his voice soaked with grief.

"None of them?" Mimi said her arms quickly wrapped around Roger's waist for comfort.

"Your friend Angel gave up his seat for me." Gregory said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Roger said his eyes stinging with tears. "Angel saved me too."

"Phoebe saved me." Mark added with tears falling from his eyes. "Collins also forced me on the life boat." More teares leaked from his eyes. "I don't know what happened to Maureen and Joanne, but they probably died trying to save each other."

"That's just like them!" Roger said almost angry his friends would sacrifice their lives for anyone. "But at least they died together."

"Maureen saved me." Joanne quietly added, and everyone turned to see Joanne.

Mimi was the first one to run over and pull her in a hug.

Joanne clung onto Mimi. "Maureen gave me the extra push I needed to survive."

"Ms. Jefferson." Gregory bowed, not able to contain his smile. He was happy Joanne had made it out alive.

Joanne smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Please don't call me that."

"Ms. Johnson?" Roger added to lighten the mood.

"That sounds better." Joanne smirked, her eyes then drifted to Mark.

Mark managed a weak smile, but soon his arms were wrapped around Joanne, holding onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry about Phoebe, and Maureen." Mark said, with tears leaking from his eyes.

"It's okay." Joanne said. "But we have to keep on living for them, or else them dieing would be for nothing."

"Let's make a deal then." Mimi said. "We keep living for those who kept us safe, Maureen, Phoebe, Collins and Angel."

Roger wrapped an arm around Mimi pulling her in close. "We live until we are a hundred years old, and tell the story of all four of them to our grandchildren, and their children."

"Agreed." Everyone said, even Gregory who they decided was now one of them.

After reminiscing for a little while, the group slowly began to separate. Mimi and Roger were sound asleep in some corner of the ship, Gregory went off somewhere, Mark was over looking the ocean, and Joanne found her father.

"Kitten?" Mr. Jefferson said and pulled Joanne into the biggest hug ever.

Joanne broke down in her fathers embrace, telling him everything about what Benny had done, and how Phoebe saved Mark, and Maureen saved her. Her father listened intently, and held her while she cried.

"So I'm getting off the boat with Mark and them." Joanne concluded. "I'm sorry daddy, but I don't want to live in a house with Benny's mother."

"Okay." Mr. Jefferson nodded. "As long as you let me visit you."

Joanne smiled. "Of course."

With a kiss on the cheek, Joanne left her father and found Mark standing alone looking over the railing.

"Don't jump." Joanne teased and Mark smirked and turned his head to face her.

"Hey." Mark greeted.

"This sucks doesn't it?" Joanne stated.

"It is a big suck fest." Mark agreed. "But we can get through this together."

Joanne nodded. "I'm getting off with you guys by the way."

Mark arched an eyebrow. "Really? You're leaving your family behind?"

Joanne nodded. "I have a new family to look out for."

"And who will look out for you." Mark added with a smirk.

Soon Joanne and Mark's eyes fell on the Statue of Liberty, their eyes widening at the sight. Both of them were wishing they could experience this moment with their lovers.

As they pulled into the dock, Mark grabbed hold of Joanne's hand. "To living for Maureen and Phoebe."

Joanne smiled. "To Maureen and Phoebe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Chapter is the last...**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_Several years later, back to Joanne's interview with Alexi Darling... _

"And so, I got off the ship with my new family." Joanne finished her story.

"What happened to them?" questioned Alexi sadly. The story that Joanne told her touched her more then she thought it would. "Are they alive?"

"Roger is a fine musician now, not as big as he use to be but he still knows how to play a good tune. You can catch him down at some of the local blues pubs they have around here." she smiled and went on. "Mimi is a dance teacher at Julliard,"

"What about Mark?"

"What about me?"

Alexi jumped when a new voice came into the picture. It was an older gentleman. "Mr. Cohen?"

"The one in the same." he answered with a smile and extended his hand. "Sorry if I interrupted you."

"Trust me not a problem." she assured him.

"Tell her what happened to you Mark." Joanne urged her friend on.

"I told our story, like she wanted me too." he answered with a smile and pulled out something from his coat pocket and handed it to the reporter.

"1912," Alexi read the title. Then the author. "By Mark Cohen."

"So, you became a writer?" questioned Alexi.

"Yes." he answered. "You may keep that one."

"Oh, I couldn't." she protested.

"Yes you can." he told her. "Trust me, there are plenty more where that came from."

"Can I ask you to sign it?" Alexi asked.

"Sure." So, Mark sighed it with a smile and added best wishes.

"Thank you." Alexi said.

"Ms. Darling, we have to wrap this up." one of her crew men informed her.

"All right, all right." Alexi said. "Would you like to add anything else for a closing statement."

"Love is always worth fighting for." Joanne finished.

"And living for." added Mark. "It's a great chance to take."

"There you have it folks." Alexi turned back to the camera. "This is Alexi Darling signing off for Buzzline."

"When will this story air?" Mark questioned.

"Next Monday, nine pm." she answered him with a smile.

"I'm not going to miss it." Joanne promised her.

"Thank you so much, and you too Mr. Cohen." Alexi thanked them one more time before gathering her camera crew and went back to the office.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked Joanne once the reporter was gone.

"Believe it or not, I am." Joanne answered him. "I'm surprised you didn't tell them about the movie deal."

"You know James said I'm not supposed to say anything just yet." Mark reminded her. "The idea is still up in the air. He has told me he has an excellent idea for whom to play me and Phoebe if the movie gets done."

"Who?"

"Some actor named Leonardo DiCapio for me and a woman named Kate Winslet for Phoebe. I'm going to meet them next month."

Joanne's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, James says they're two of the hottest stars in Hollywood right now."

"He's right." Joanne said. "You better take me with you. Kate is amazing!"

Mark laughed. "Okay, you can come."

Joanne couldn't believe this was happening. Thanks to James Cameron Mark and Phoebe's story was going to be told and thanks to Ms. Darling Maureen and her story would live on as would Collins and Angel. People would know of these wonderful people and how they saved them, in more ways then one.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Shout out to LOSTrocker who coauthored this story with me! Don't forget to give LOSTrocker credit for this story too ;) It was her idea to put them on the Titanic. ;) **

**Also a reminder, we do not own RENT or Titanic! **


End file.
